


One Good Deed

by Maracuya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Cat, Crack, Karma - Freeform, Rebirth, grotesque
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maracuya/pseuds/Maracuya
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Sansa Stark adopts a stray cat - which happens to be Tywin Lannister reborn. Mayhem ensues.Fair warning from my side: may take on this is grotesque. So be ready for weird stuff & awkwardness. Sansa Stark and Tywin Lannister are not in a sexual relationship here as I'm not into bestiality...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).



> All the credits go to GRRM. I'm just playing around with his creation and will never make any money from this.
> 
> Please note that this will stew here for a while before I update. I mean to finish my fic "Breaking Chains" first. I just wanted to give this fic a headstart.

"I had expected the Stranger to come in many shapes," Tywin Lannister said, "but I didn't foresee you to look like Loras Tyrell, of all people."  
They were in the solar of the Hand, although mere moments before, Tywin had been atop the battlements of the Red Keep to oversee the progress of the preparations of the King's wedding and the repairs after the Battle of the Blackwater.

  
The handsome apparition in front of Tywin Lannister shook his brown locks and smiled.  
"I daresay that the afterlife is a new concept to you, that's why you're facing surroundings and a depiction of me that you can deal with," the Stranger said. "Besides - the whole appearance according to the faith is a tad outdated, wouldn't you say?"  
"I don't particularly care about any form you might choose," Tywin answered. "Do tell me - what has happened to me? A moment ago, I was atop the battlements."

  
Loras the Stranger inclined his head and looked as if he were inconsolable.  
"Yes, yes, I know. Now - this is a most deplorable situation. A mistake if you will. You see, my trainee accidentally triggered off a lethal heart attack for you although your heart was not affected by any physical damage and your were meant to live for another month, or even a little longer. Well until after your grandson's wedding."  
Tywin Lannister would have blinked, had he had a body.  
"You've got a trainee?"  
Loras the Stranger waved his hand.  
"Very recent development; the Faith hasn't noticed anything yet. Anyway, I would like to extend my apologies."

  
Tywin was still confused. The shock of death, likely.  
"Another month, you say? How should I have died?"  
"Oh, THAT!" The Stranger waved his hand again. "You were supposed to be poisoned... and to be shot at the privy by your son Tyrion with a crossbow."  
Had he had a body, Tywin would have uttered something like a mix of a snarl and a hiss.  
"I knew him to be such a base, evil creature! To think that he'll try to style himself as my heir...!" He paused for the briefest moment. "I should have remarried and should have had a proper heir. And I must hold you accountable for this gross mistake. I didn't think that even gods are so incompetent. Though... it would have explained why you took my wife away from me too soon. Lead the way to her now! I can't wait to be reunited with her."

  
The handsome Stranger shook his head.  
"Now here we're coming to another problem. You see - your wife is in the Seven Heavens, but you've done a couple of foul deeds, so your soul is meant for the Seven Hells."  
Tywin tensed. Mentally speaking.  
"This is no option. You've cut my life short, and now you're telling me I'm supposed to be separated from my wife for all eternities? NO! This won't do. It won't, have you understood?"  
The Stranger pinched the bridge of his nose and bethought himself.  
"Hhhhhh. Now. I guess I must offer you something as a compensation for my mistake."  
Tywin jumped at this option.  
"The Red God can revive people. You could do the same and give me the chance to do something good to save my soul."  
Loras the Stranger smiled sadly.  
"That won't be possible, I fear. When you had your heart attack, you fell off the battlements. Your body is just a red blob in a courtyard anymore."  
Tywin felt sick.

The Stranger went on, "I can only offer you one alternative. It would last for a little more than a month, until you'd have normally died. As it happens, Balerion the tomcat has just ended his ninth life here in the Red Keep. His body is still intact, and a feline existence -"  
"A CAT!?" Tywin cut him short, his very soul frothing.  
The Stranger shrugged.  
"It's close enough to your sigil. That or the Seven Hells."  
Waves of wrath pulsated around Tywin.  
"That's blackmailing!"  
Loras the Stranger smiled.  
"I see you are aware of the concept. And this is my last word on it. Do you accept my offer?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> Again, I won't update this story regularly, and my baby may always cut a chapter short, but at least I wanted to not forget this fic.

When Tywin woke up, he felt... old. His very bones hurt with age - and in a way his human body had not hurt. After all, he hadn't lived nine lives.

 _"Insolent Stranger! Naturally, he didn't tell my about this particular detail,"_ Tywin thought.

Then, he was busy sorting out his new body and his senses. Everything was suddenly so different! Things that had been beyond his human perception assaulted his mind. Sounds, scents... The floor was so close! And he had... paws. Of course, this had to be expected, but not being able to walk upright was weird. Besides, his rugged fur was only there in patches. That was worse than a man's bald head! It left you naked, and it lacked elegance. BLEH!

Tywin started to make some hesitant steps and suddenly realised he was instinctively swishing his tail in annoyment.

 _"What else will my feline instincts cause me to do?"_ he thought.

He found out soon enough when he noticed some tiny movement, and the next moment, he had a dead mouse in his muzzle. Disgusted, he spat out the little rodent. Surely, it was full of vermin! Having said... thought that... he was surely full of fleas himself. Tywin's body itched, and he hissed in frustration.

He looked at the mouse again.

_"If I don't want to eat this thing, I must find another source of food. Let's see where the kitchen is. I feel like helping myself to some poultry."_

Off he went on his soft paws without making a sound.

On his way, he entered a corridor close to the royal wing and came across a young woman he recognised after a split second. Ser Balon Swann from the Kingsguard was following her.

 _"These Tully looks - Sansa Stark,"_ Tywin thought.

The girl seemed to be stifling some sort of tremor, the corners of her eyes were wet, and she had the scent of fear or misery about her. And... a scent of food in a pocket of her dress. At once, Tywin assessed whether he could weasel some bite off of her and gave it a try. He approached the girl and meowed. Oh how undignified it was not to be able to communicate properly!

Sansa Stark looked into his direction and the stiffness of her shoulders abated a little. There was even the faintest echo of a smile in her eyes.

"Hello there!" she spoke into his direction.

Tywin meowed again, his stomach rumbled... and from one second to the next he found himself pressing against her legs and purring. He cursed inwardly. The shame! He was behaving like a beggar.

"Oh my!" Sansa breathed. "Hmmm, looking for a friendly hand?"

 _"No, for your food,"_ Tywin wanted to say, but of course he couldn't.

The next instant, gentle fingers found a sensitive spot behind his right ear and...

PURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Gods, what a humiliation! The great Lion of Lannister enjoying some petting from a girl who was an enemy by definition! Bleh!

"Ooooh!" Sansa Stark exclaimed. "Such a good one you are. Would you like to have some food? I've got some cheese here, you see?"

"Meowmeowmeow!"

Sansa Stark laughed and produced a decent chunk of cheese. Tywin's eyes started to water from the heavenly scent. Or maybe he had an infection. Greedily, he snatched the food from the outstretched hand.

At that moment, Balon Swann spoke up.

"Blasted beast! Really, you shouldn't feed it."

Sansa Stark looked at him.

"He's old. I hope people won't say the same to you when you're old and not good at earning a living anymore."

Ser Balon harrumphed. Tywin felt the urgent need to leave a smelly tomcat's mark on the man's boots. Probably, he'd give in to his needs later on, but for now, he was busy munching the delicious food. Again, Tywin felt the girl's fingers behind his ears, and again, he started to purr. It then occurred to him that a compassionate being like her was a potentially safe haven where Tywin could get what he needed: not just food, but also warmth. A place to sleep.

Besides, Sansa Stark was an interesting figure at court. In contact with the Lannister family.

Tywin briefly evaluated whether he shouldn't rather turn to his grandchild Tommen, who was fond of cats, as far as he knew. However, he decided against it. What if the boy wanted to cuddle him a lot? No! At least Sansa Stark's touches weren't... too pushing. So Tywin decided to accompany Sansa Stark to her room.

"See! The beast is following you now," Balon Swann commented.

Sansa Stark cast down her eyes and murmured shyly, "So are you if I may say so. And he's doing it of his own accord."

"Pah!" the knight grunted.

Tywin eyed the man's boots again. _"Yes,"_ he decided. _"In a quiet moment."_


End file.
